Natural Collision Disaster
by KetsukiSlamMuilynn
Summary: A world of darkness...Robots created by the infamous Dr. Jusam has always been conquering worlds. They have never been defeated...but they may actually be once they arrive to their next target: Earth. Three girls rise up to fight, with a little help from
1. Pro. The Legend of the Star, Moon, Sun

**Okay, this may seen weird, but it'll made sense once you read it. This prologue is written by Ketsuki, we'll see who gets to write chapter 1. So remember to check back often, because chapter 1 will be here soon. ^-~**

--Ketsuki/Slam/Muilynn   


**Natural Collision Disaster**

  


Flying through space was a beautiful thing indeed. However, a tainted space isn't pleasant. Each planet that passed seemed to be made entirely out of metal, as seen in outer space. The reason? It is made out of metal.

It is now the year 2203, the era of the robots control. They are called Slayers, as they slaughter everything in their path. Unfortuneately, their next target? Earth.

~*~*~*~ 

  
They say every prophecy has a legend. Every legend has a hero. Or in this case, heroine. 3 heroines. The prophecy of the living, the legend of renewal. Of rebirth. A world conquered, beat down. These three shall rise above their ranks and save their world, for they are the chosen, chosen by the sky and the gods.

Sun, Star, Moon   
Three warriors, born with a power unlike any   
Born with torture in their minds   
Born with despair in their wake.   
Born with a spirit, born with a soul.

Moon, Star, Sun   
Three heroines, save the world.   
With the help of many individuals   
Join together, and create a team   
Join together and defeat, win.

Sun, Star, Moon   
Power of the elements,   
power of the gods and goddesses   
Power of the spirits and souls,   
Power of the living

The Sun, fierce and powerful,   
intellectual, yet stubborn   
The power of fiery passion.   
Is yet to be feared.

The Moon, gentle and kind,   
yet with a torturous past.   
The power of cleansing pureness   
Is yet to be loved.

The Star, mysterious and stern,   
a mysterious power surrounds,   
The power of cool mystery,   
is yet to be discovered.

Three against a world of evil.   
Three against darkness.   
Three against life,   
and Three against Apocalypse. 

This prophecy, legend, has been passed down for generations. To one family to the next. For many years under the Slayers' control, no Moon, no Sun, nor Star has risen. Until finally, the saviors was born. Each faced with a harsh reality, yet pushed on.

Each one scarred for life, scarred with images of death and pain, and agony. No more shall be said. We will see who will win....and who will be defeated. Onwards, to the next chapter of the story of life.

~*~*~*~   


**The end of the prologue. This is written to give you a better insight on what this story is about. Chapter one will be out soon, so remember to check back here. Bye bye!**


	2. Lightning Upon Arrival

**Here is chapter 1 for all of ya. Hope you like it...it may seem confusing at first, but I'm sure you'll get it when you read till...around the middle, I'd say. Okay, R&R please!**   
  
  


**Natural Collision Disaster 1: Lightning Upon Arrival**

  
  


"Michelle! Quickly!" Bonita shouted as she flew through the air and ended neatly on her feet. Michelle gave a quick nod before closing a fist, producing an icicle in her palm, and threw it. "Bullseye!" Michelle squealed. The icicle had stabbed and broken the Slayer's hunting lens.

"Time to burn", Florence siad softly under her breath, as she held out her palms and flares of ember and flames shot out. Soon, the Slayer was under fire, burning it right through. "Bonita, finish it", Michelle ordered.

Bonita smiled as she flicked her wrist, and a huge gust of wind brought the Slayer up into the air and smashing it down onto the ground. Florence, being the observant one, knelt down and burned the wires and plugs, so it couldn't be revived.

Michelle wiped her forehead and bent down to pick up one of her handguns. "That was hard, I almost thought we were done for. But this is considered easy. I suppose Jusam will create more Slayers. I heard he's starting a new operation, did you hear?" Michelle asked, strapping her gun to her waist and heading back to their hide out.

"Sure did. News travels fast. He's calling them-whatchamacallit? Death Riders?" Florence shrugged, and followed Michelle. Bonita just stayed silent as they travelled through the massacred streets of the old Chamber Line City.

Suddenly, they walked down a case of stairs and into a secret elevator. "Down", commanded Bonita. The elevator dropped, before arriving onto a room, where everything was where everything was suppose to be.

Guns, and other weapons were strapped to the wall, a long couch sat against a wall, three small one person beds, and a small closet, containing for each of them a change of cloths. "I swear I need at least two weeks rest until we face another Slayer", Michelle muttered as she threw her bag onto her bed and collapsed on the couch. Bonita walked over to the closet and pulled out a pouch.

Florence threw herself down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. "I hate this life", Florence muttered, keeping her voice low so the other two girls didn't hear her.

"We need some new powers. Our powers are too weak at the moment", Bonita concluded, as she opened the pouch and found some stashed sweets. She took one look at them and grabbed a handful.

Michelle and Florence looked up, hurt on their face. They had just defeated a Slayer, which were hard to do since they could take heavy damage, while the girls were just human, and Bonita had the tendacy to say their powers were too weak?

"We have no time to acquire new ones. I just thought of something. The rescue commitee heading to Greenbrush Town were ambushed. They got out just in time, but their vehicle was blown up. Two members died", Florence informed them.

Bonita snapped her fingers. "That's why we need more powerful powers. I hate this", Bonita said, tying up the pouch and jammed it back into the closet. She headed to her bed and sat down thoughtfully.

"Bonita, we were born with these powers. What if our powers have already went up to their full extent?" Florence said gently. Bonita sighed. "What if? I hate what ifs. What if our families never died? What if Jusam never came and targetted Earth? What if?" Bonita growled and laughed bitterly.

Michelle winced. She hated all this solemn feelings. "We need to prevent Jusam from creating yet another brand of robots. If they're even more powerful as the Slayers, we're done for. C'mon, we'll head out at dawn tomorrow and head to Jusam's base", Michelle suggested.

"We've never done that before. Are you sure we're ready?" Bonita said, looking doubtful. "I'll try to find a map on the computer, you two get some rest", Florance said and headed over to the closet again, grabbing her high-tech laptop and plopping down onto her bed.

Michelle sighed in relief and fell back, falling asleep in an instant. Bonita, however, stayed up. There was something nagging at the back of her mind. Some kind of prophecy...but she couldn't remember.

She remembered her parents had made her memorize the prophecy when she was younger, but she had completely forgotten that. 'Something about the sun, moon, and star', Bonita thought, then decided to keep that little piece of info in mind. She then drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"Damn! Those stupid new Death Riders have sensors!" Michelle cursed under her breath as she jumped just in time before a laser beam hit where she was standing seconds ago.

"We need to find a weakness!" Florence shouted as she flipped through the air, curled into a ball in middair, then landed on her feet, jumping out of the way as soon as she landed.

"They sense our powers! We can't escape! Better to stand and die fighting then running away and be killed like a coward", Bonita called out. Michelle nodded, but didn't stop.

"Let's just wait till we're out of breath", Michelle shouted back and picked up her pace. Bonita and Florence did the same. Michelle looked back and began to fire icicles everywhere. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the entire building.

"Whoa, I didn't know it was that-" Having been distracted for a few seconds, it was all the Death Riders needed. One quick laser blast rendered Michelle Yee unconscious.

"Michelle!" Bonita shouted, but a bright flash of light caught her eyes. The next second, Michelle was gone. She dropped to her knees, before looking up and glaring at the Death Riders with death in her eyes.

"Where is Michelle?" She asked calmly, standing up and standing in front of them, glaring down at their red sensors. Even though the Death Riders were just robots, they couldn't help feeling threatened by Bonita's rage.

Florence joined Bonita's side, her silver grey eyes narrowed as she glared down at the powerful robots, her fist starting to get warm and flecks of flames became shooting out from her palms.

~*~*~*~*~

Michelle stirred, before she opened her heavy eyes and straightened up, only to be found strapped down to a mechanical chair. "Let me go!" she shouted angrily, struggling madly. Unfortunately, the more she struggled, tighter the straps became.

Soon, the straps were so tight she could hardly breath, but the tightening straps had filled their purpose. Michelle stopped struggling, sitting perfectly still. A harsh laugh floated to her ears. She knew immediately who it was, for she had heard it when she was 4.

"Jusam!" Michelle hissed, as she glared at the man heading inside the room. He glared at her before turning to one of his weaker creations, an Utilizer. An Utilizer were weak in battle, but more commonly used in torture.

Michelle screamed in pain as the Utilizer forced two wires into the side of her head. Suddenly, wild electric shocks were sent into her mind. She saw stars floating around as she tried to regain control, but the pain was too much. Suddenly, flashes of her memory caught her eyes. Why was she reliving something she had long ago forgotten...her past?

~*~*~*~*~

Bonita gestured one last time with her hand and the Death Rider flew through the wall. She smirked satisfyingly, until she heard the unmistakable sound of Michelle's scream. Her gaze met Florences. They nodded. They'll rip apart the entire base if they had too, to find Michelle.

Michelle continued to scream, and the scream echoed off the solid walls. "C'mon!" Bonita shouted and they took off, weaving through halls, trying to detect where Michelle's voice was. They found a door in front of them, hearing Michelle's shout behind it.

Bonita held up a hand, and using her full power, she flew a huge gust of wind, blowing down the door. Michelle took no notice, her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she collapsed to the floor, the two wires still connected to her head.

"What are you doing to her?" Bonita screamed as she stared in shock at Michelle's writhing form on the ground. Jusam smirked. Florence felt a sudden need to rush forward and rip out his throat, just to pull that smirking smile off his ugly face.

"She is simply reliving the past", Jusam explained calmly, before looking down at Michelle and kicking her in the stomach. Michelle recoiled, crying a screaming still. "I will KILL you!" Bonita shouted and she gestured with her hand.

Huge bursts of wind started blowing things off the walls, off the tables. Bonita glanced at a heavy metal chair and snarled menacingly. She raised a hand, and the metal chair flew up, before it came crashing down onto Jusam's head.

Bonita didn't waste any time and immediately grabbed Michelle and tried to rip the wires off her head. Michelle shrieked in pain, and Bonita immediately let go. "How do you take those damn things off?" Bonita growled. Florence faught to stay calm.

"You need to either blow them off or cut them off. You can't pull them. I can use my powers, but I might burn Michelle", Florence said, a hesitating look on her face.

"You're right. There is no way to cut them off", Jusam said, his eyes now glowing neon green. Bonita actually took a step back. "What the hell-" Bonita said before Jusam shot out a neon beam and it slammed into her stomach, slamming her to the ground.

Florence had had it. She wasn't always a risktaker like Bonita, nor very kind and gentle like Michelle, but she did have her points. One minute she could be the smartest 15 year old girl in the world, the next she could be the angriest. And now, she was picking the second choice.

"Die Jusam! You're the one who targetted earth, you're the one who will be slaughtered today. DIE!" Florence screamed and she held her palms out, suddenly shooting out huge flames.

Florence was too blinded by rage to see that she was firing embers everywhere. Suddenly, she felt herself let go. "DIE!" she screamed and a huge rumbling shook her head, while it caught Bonita's attention.

~*~*~*~*~

A huge bolt of lightning hit the building. It travelled through the conductors set up in numerous places in the base, as it was the power source of the robots. The thunder followed the essence of it's master's order.

Suddenly, the electricity flew through the knocked down door and hit-Michelle, Bonita, and Florence. They felt pain like they had never felt before.

White hot searing pain, it blinded their vision and they saw millions of white dots. They screamed a final moment, before suddenly, they fell-straight through the floor. And all went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Bonita was first to wake up. She was lying in a grassy area where dark trees surrounded her, everywhere. She saw Florence on the ground, but Michelle was still writhing, even in her sleep. She glared at those wires, they were the problem. If only-

"Hey Bonita, how's Michelle?" Florence said softly as she woke up, glancing down at the tortured girl. "Not good. She's killing herself", Bonita commented. Michelle suddenly stood up, fire in her eyes.

"I won't let you destroy my family for the second time!" Michelle said and suddenly, her eyes glowed an icy white. Bonita and Florence backed away, eyes wide. "No way..." Bonita trailed off, sensing Michelle's power rising.

"No way? I'll show you no way! There's no way you're killing my family again!" Michelle shouted, not knowing who she was talking. "She's hallucinating..." Florence said as realization hit her. Bonita rolled her eyes. "No duh, Flore", Bonita muttered under her breath. Florence shot Bonita a nasty look.

Suddenly, huge winds blew around Michelle, as the clouds overhead crowded around. Suddenly, huge bursts of snow started falling, blowing everywhere. Even Bonita, the master of winds, was being pushed back.

"She created a damn blizzard!" Bonita shouted, taking a few steps back. "I'll try to...use my fire..." Florence managed to cough out. It was beginning to feel like they were in the Arctic.

Florence raised her palms, partly to block the heavy snow from blowing her away and trying to use her powers. "FIRE!" Florence called out, not that she needed too. Small flames shot out.

Michelle seemed to grin, before a huge blast of water flew from her palms and blasted Florence right into a tree, quickly putting out the flames. "What? Her power is ice, not water!" Florence called out in complete shock. "I suppose we have more then one power after all", Bonita said grimly.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" a distinct voice called out. Florence and Bonita could only look up in shock before a huge blast was sent there way, heading towards Michelle.

Michelle was hit at the back, as she lurched forward and was sent sprawling across the snow on the ground. The blizzard immediately drifted away, as Michelle's concentration was broken.

The two wires on Michelle's head and blown clean off, however. Florence painfully got up from the tree, leaning on it for support. She held out her palm and shot out a huge flame, burning the wires to the ground.

"Michelle!" Bonita called out, turning Michelle over so she was lying on her back. Florence whistled in awe. "She sure is beat up", Florence commented, wiping her forehead with the back of her head in exasperation.

Bonita instantly became alert. "Whoever you are, come out! I don't have time for all this hiding!" she snarled dangerously. A whole bunch of people came out, each with a relaxed look on their face like they knew she couldn't hurt them in anyway, that might actually _hurt_.

Bonita, however, recoiled in surprise. All men, all strong built, all looked like they could crack her in half with a flick of their wrist. "Oh god..." Bonita heard Florence mutter under their breath. A young boy, about Michelle's age, stepped forward.

"We didn't mean to surprise you. We just felt three kis suddenly drop out of no where and went to investigate. Then we spotted that girl that attacked-"

"No need to be so formal, brat. Now you three, what are you doing here? Why do you have such high kis?" Vegeta demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Kis?" Bonita repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Your life aura, or power level, as these people call it", Florence said softly. Michelle stirred, sitting up as she groaned in pain. "What am I doing here?" Michelle said in a soft gentle voice.

The men were surprised. When she was attacking the two girls, her voice was rough and low, now her voice sounded like a harp being played.

"Don't you remember? Okay, guess not. I remember huge electricity hitting us. I'm not sure how that happened, I'm guessing it's one of Jusam's tricks. Anyway, we fell through something and I think we landed here...whereever 'here' is", Bonita muttered, glancing around the forest.

"I think the electricity caused a huge explosion, that caused a ripple in the dimensional rip, which opened a vortex that connected to this place, and sent us here", Florence explained. Michelle and Bonita gave her a clueless look.

"In english, please?" Bonita said dryly. "In simple terms, we're in another dimension. That's what I suspect, anyway", Florence shrugged. Bonita and Michelle stared at her, eyes open in shock. "It's normal. It could happen everyday", Florence said, trying to reassure them.

"Well, it's certainly no help just sitting around in this forest. Let's try to figure out a way to get outta here", Bonita said as she stood up, followed by Florence and Michelle. "Hello? People? We're still here, you know!" a guy with a slash scar across his face said, waving his arms.

The three girls turned to them. "We've noticed", Florence said sarcasticallyl. Bonita rolled her eyes, but Michelle just looked confused. "Weren't you just attacking them a moment ago?" asked a short man with a bald head, pointing a Michelle. Michelle looked down at him. Then she looked away, horror on her face.

Florence, sensing Michelle's shifting uncomfortably, seized up to talk. "She was under control, she couldn't help herself. But thanks for throwing that ki blast, that made her regain her senses", Florence said casually.

"And here's to welcome you with another!" the man with spiky hair that had asked them before roared and pulled back his hands, a glowing ki blast already forming. Bonita immediately jumped in front of the two, but Michelle's hand halted her.

"Let me", she said softly, before closing her eyes and stepping forward, as if welcoming that man to hit her. "Gladly", the man murmured before letting the ki blast go. Bonita and Florence backed away, Bonita smirking lightly and Florence looking worried.

The ki blast flew towards Michelle at a speed unlike any other. 'Seems like I underestimated that guy', she thought, before she spread her arms out and concentrated. The air around her suddenly grew very very cold, almost to a freezing point. Florence and Bonita unwillingly shivered as they got goosebumps on their arms.

Michelle slightly widened her eyes as she felt the power of the blast. 'Incredible', Michelle thought, as she willed her powers forward. A split second before the ki blast would hit her, it froze. Froze completely solid.

The round ki blast pulsed under the thick coat of ice as it fell to the ground. Michelle picked up the ice ball and smiled. This was the first time she tried that, and it had drained her alot, but it was worth it. At least she hadn't been blasted to bits.

The men were staring at her in shock. "That can't happen!" growled the man who had thown the ki blast. "She is using an ice attack. How, I do not know", asked a green man in a deep gruff voice. 'Wait a minute...green?' Michelle yelped and jumped back, back right into her friends. Bonita managed to pull her up before she lost balance.

"What are you people?" Michelle whispered, staring with wide eyed fear at them. "We're not here to harm you. Look, my name is Son Gohan, what's yours?" asked a boy age 17, who had spoken first to them. "Are you sure we can trust you?" Florence asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Sure, we've got no secrets to hide. Look, if it makes you feel less uncomfortable, my name is Son Goku. Gohan's my son. See, that's Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Mirai no Trunks, his father, Vegeta, and the green man is Piccolo", Goku said, with the famous Son grin on his face.

"I'm Florence Hui, that's Bonita Ng, and the one staring at you is Michelle Yee", Florence said casually, trying to hide her suspicion. "Hi", Gohan said cheerfully. "Explain how you could've frozen my ki blast", growled Vegeta angrily.

Michelle looked sheepish all of a sudden. "That might take awhile. Got a few good hours?" she asked. "Let's all head over to Capsule Corportation. I'd bet Bulma would want to know this too", Yamcha suggested.

"Bulma?" Florence questioned, cocking her head to the side in curiousity. "A genius, but you'll meet her later. I doubt any of you can fly?" Goku asked, more of a question then a statement. "Only Bonita can", Michelle uttered.

Bonita smiled, before she concentrated, and she was lifted off the ground, and hovered. "I'll carry one of you", Gohan suggested. Suddenly, Michelle saw a mischeivous gleam in Florence's eyes she didn't like. "Take Michelle", she said simply. Michelle glared at Florence.

"Are you okay with that, Michelle-san?" Gohan asked. Michelle looked at him, hearing a language she had long forgotten to use. "Hai, Gohan-san. Fine with me. And maybe Mirai no Trunks can carry Florence, if that's no problem", Michelle suggested and grinned at Florence.

Mirai no Trunks shrugged. "Why're you named that anyway, if you don't mind me asking? And something just crossed my mind. How can you fly?" Florence asked, always the curious one.

"We'll explain at Capsule Corp. C'mon", Goku said, and Gohan and Trunks scooped up Michelle and Florence in their arms and they took off.

~*~*~*~*~

**Now you see how this is connected to DBZ? Just to answer your question, for the person who asked that in a review for the prologue. Okay, Muilynn-chan will be writing part 2, cause we decided to switch back and forth. You might notice that our style of writing may be different, but don't flame us if you find flaws in our writing. We DON'T appreciate that. Okay, hope you liked chapter 1, and be sure to check back for chapter 2. Sayonara!******

**--Ketsuki**


	3. Reliving the Past

Chapter 2 **Ok this is chapter 2 of this fic. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R after, thanx. ^-^**   
  


> **Natural Collision Disaster 2: The Past**
> 
>   
  
  
  
  
  

> 
> As the Z-fighters came back from the forest they all landed on Bulma's back yard. Michelle and Florence hopped off of Gohan and Trunks. They both thanked the two boys for flying them to their destination. As Bonita landed and she did a hand gesture to lower her to the ground, Michelle and Florence ran to stand beside her. 
> 
> "Whoa! This place is big!" exclaimed Michelle. Florence and Bonita just scanned the area with suspicion on their faces. As they were still looking around, a woman with blue hair came running towards the Z-fighters. The Z-fighters seemed to know her, the girls noticed. So they decided to trust them. But they weren't so sure that they were to trust the people they met in the forest completely. 
> 
> " Hey, you guys! Where have you all been?" Bulma asked her friends. " You all left in such a hurry'" Bulma added. 
> 
> "Well, you see we all sensed this big ki. So we all went to check it out, since it was a ki that was too high to be a normal person. When we got to the place where we thought we all sensed the ki," Goku started the story. 
> 
> " Then we got there, we saw a girl about the same age as Gohan. But I guess you can ask Florence, Bonita and Michelle what happened," Krillen said pointing to the three girls that were a few metres away from where they stood. 
> 
> " Ok, then let's go in and get a snack," Bulma said. " Hey Goku, do you want to invite your friends?" Bulma questioned. Goku was so interested to know what the snacks were that he forgot all about the people he met in the forest. Goku headed towards Michelle, Florence and Bonita. And asked them to come inside. 
> 
> " Sure. Let's go you guys," Michelle answered and pulled Bonita inside while Florence followed. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 
> 
> In Capsule Corp. everyone was gathered around a big round table. 
> 
> " So let's start with you guys. How come you three just popped out of no where and how are you guys able to do those kind of attacks?" Yamacha questioned the three. 
> 
> " Is it safe for us to tell them?" Bonita asked her fellow comarades while glaring at at the scared face guy. 
> 
> " I think it's safe. After all they haven't harmed us in anyway, except for that ki blast that hit me. Anyways who threw that at me?" Michelle said looking around the room. Goku stood up hesitantly. 
> 
> " I believe that was me and I'm really sorry," Goku said with a innocent smile on his face and his hand behind his head. 
> 
> " Oh. No need to be sorry. I just wanted to thank you. If you didn't I would have hurt my friends. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu," Michelle thanked Goku and he sat back down and relaxed. 
> 
> " So let's get back to what we were talking about," Gohan said. 
> 
> " Well, you see we live in an other dimension. This dimension use to peaceful. Our world was almost like your world. But them an evil man, with only evil intentions came and tried to take over the world. Back then Bonita, Michelle and I did not know each other. But what we all knew that we were special," Florence started. 
> 
> " How come you guys were special?" Mirai no Trunks asked. 
> 
> " Well you did see us create those elements. Those are the powers we were born with. But we never learned how to control them until later in life. See I can control wind, Florence can control fire, and Michelle can control ice and possibly water. But we are not so sure." Bonita simply answered. 
> 
> " I can what??" Michelle asked with surprise in her voice. " You can possibly control the element water, too. But we are not so sure. I'll tell you about it after," Florence said as she looked at Michelle as she saw that she was shocked. 
> 
> " But you see we all have different pasts and we were all affected by how Jusam planned to take over the world. Jusam is the person who created these awful robots that are programmed to kill and nothing else," Bonita said as she her expression turned into disgust. 
> 
> " When I was about 16 years old, I had a family. My family consisted of myself my older brother and one younger sister. It was in the evening. My mom was cooking dinner and my brother and sister and I were playing games together. We were also waiting for my father to come home. THen my father came home. We all sat down at the table and said grace. Then just as we finsihed off our dinner. I heard a big explosion. I ran to the door. But when I got there, I didn't need to open it. The door was already half knocked down from the explosion. Then all of a sudden I saw a hand and it grabbed me at the neck. I can still remember how much it hurt. Then my dad came in and tried to attack the robot so it would let go of me. But the robot just brushed him away like a fly. By the time I was eight years old, I could control my powers pretty good, and since I was sixteen at the time I had mastered my powers. So then I gathered all the fire energy I could and forced it into big ball. Then I let the fire ball go and it hit the robot causing it to let go of me and throw me into a wall. But the robot went in the opposite direction and crashed head on into a pole. By that time the other robots had already restrained my whole entire family.Since I was thrown into the wall, all this rubble had fallen ontop of me. So the robots never did catch me and take me as a slave or even worse take me and kill me. And after that I never knew what had become of my family," Florence said in a cold voice, but yet Michelle and Bonita could sense the pain in her voice that the others did not. 
> 
> " Well you see when Jusam started to take over the world he started to gather and capture every human. But somehow he was never able to capture the three of us. And unfortunately my family got invovled in this too. My past is very similar to Florence's past," Bonita started as she gazed out the window.
> 
> " When I was walking home from school. I was walking with my friends. We were all excited that it was the end of school. We were all heading for my house, since we wanted to get our homework done and then we could spend the whole weekend shopping and hanging out. As I walked down the street I was overcome with shock. My whole street had been burn't to the ground by the robots. They were still in the process of capturing people. Some people who were screaming who I recognized as neighbors. They were being forced into these holding cages or boxes. But as they saw my friends and I some of them stopped what they were doing and headed straight for us. Some of my friends decided to go left while the others went right. But I already knew where to go. I went up. I used the element wind to lift me off the ground to where the robots could not get me. Out of my fear I instinctively called on my powers. I was too terrified to know where my friends were. But when I saw my dad screaming for help. I tried help him. But...but he told me to go," Bonita started to get choked up but she cleared her throat and continued her story with confidence. 
> 
> "He told me to go far away and never return to this place. I told my dad that I would help him but he insisted that I go. Then I promised him that I would rid the world of all the evil. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I turned around and flew off. Until this day, I still keep that promise to my father," she finished off. 
> 
> " Are you guys are okay with telling us this? I mean you guys seem to recall painful memories about your past and we don't want to remember it if it pains you so much," Bulma asked with care. She looked very concern for these strangers that had just appeared in their world. 
> 
> " Yeah it's ok. Right, you guys?" Michelle assured Bulma. Florence and Bonita just nodded. They were still thinking of how much pain Jusam had caused in their lives as well as many other people's lives. 
> 
> " So how about you Michelle-san, how were you affected by the sudden take over by Jusam? If you don't mind me asking." Gohan questioned looking intently at Michelle. Suddenly Michelle's went silent and looked down at the floor. 
> 
> Michelle tried to find words to say but Bonita helped her and explained to the others. " Michelle doesn't know her past or her parents or if she had any siblings. When I met Florence we went walking one night since we knew that the robots not in that area anymore. Then as we walked past an old building, I heard a tiny moan from underneath one of the beams that had once helped to support the structure of the building. As I used the wind to help me remove the beam, we found Michelle under it. At first Florence and I thought that in her condition Michelle would not live. But in fact she survived. When she got better we tried questioning her about what had happened. But Michelle could never give us an answer to our question," Bonita siad as she looked at Michelle intently. 
> 
> Michelle fidgeted as she was very uncomfortable. "Can we not talk about this you guys? I really don't feel like discussing it right now," she said still looking down at her feet. Everybody in the room could Michelle's insecurity. So they all agreed to change the subject. 
> 
> " Can you guys tell us your story and why you can fly?" Florence attempted to change the subject. Then Goku and the help with some others explained all about their kis and what were Saiyans and how Goku and Vegeta were full-blooded Saiyans. Even though the girls kind of found the story hard to believe, they accepted it. 
> 
> Bumla stood up and posed a question at the three girls. " Hey how long are you guys staying here?" she said. 
> 
> "I dunno... until we can find a way home, I guess," Bonita still pondering on how long they were going to stay there. 
> 
> " We don't really know because we still have to find out how we came here," Florence added. 
> 
> Bulma still looking at them continued to question them." How long do you think that is going to be, like a rough approximate of how long it would take you guys?" 
> 
> " I would guess it would take us quite some time. First of all we have no idea how we got here. If we did, don't you think that we would be making some plans to get back to our own dimension. But are we here discussing any plans for us to get back home? No we aren't so we are going to be here a while I guess," Bonita snapped as she didn't like to be questioned constantly. 
> 
> " Ok, ok I get the point. But if you guys are going to be here for quite a while don't you think you guys should go to school or at least have some where to live?" Bulma said. 
> 
> " Well, yeah I think you have a point there," Michelle said as she looked up at Bulma. 
> 
> Bulma stared at them. " You could live here at Capsule Corp. for a while. And for education...let's see..what's a good school. Oh, I know you can go to where Gohan goes to school, Orange Star High. How about that? And I can do all the arrangments," Bulma offered. 
> 
> " Sure if it is not a problem," Florence insured. 
> 
> Bulma waved her hand in the air. " Hey it'll be easy as pie, but right now I think you guys should rest you have had a very long day. First popping out of nowhere and then meeting us..and so on," she said. 
> 
> " No I don't feel like resting. I think I'll go for a walk. Or something like that to clear my mind," Michelle said as she stood up from where she was sitting. 
> 
> " We'll go with you," Florence and Bonita added in unison. " You sure you won't get lost, after all you haven't been here that long?" Goku questioned. 
> 
> " Oh, don't worry about us we always seem to find oursleves in some sort of trouble. But we always find some way out," Michelle answered in a friendly tone. As the three mysterious girls exited Capsule Corp. the others that were left in the room started to talk about them. 
> 
> " How do we know that these girls are not dangerous?" Yamcha posed the question to Goku. 
> 
> " We don't know. But I don't think they are here to take over the world or destroy it. What I have heard so far doesn't sound like a person that wants power or something like that. They are just girls that have suffered a poor twist of fate, that's all. And I think that we should try to help them," Goku answered looking very confident. 
> 
> " Yeah but did you sense Michelle's ki when we were at the forest. It was really high. And those powers that they possess, they are increadible. Did you see what Michelle did to Vegeta's ki blast. She froze it solid. And then Florence has this amazing ability to create fire in the palm of her hands," Krillen warned Goku. 
> 
> " Don't forget Bonita. She could create wind to levitate herself off the ground. She could easily just control the wind," Mirai no Trunks added to Krillen's statement. 
> 
> " You weak humans are afraid of three little girls," Vegeta's voice suddenly appeared. Vegeta had been sitting in the corner all that time, while the stories were being told. He had rather be out training but that woman with the blue hair insist he stay. Though he thought that he was wasting his time over three girls that had popped out of nowhere. " Your pathetic," he continued. He just sat there and smirked. 
> 
> By the time when alll the story telling was done the afternoon was turning into evening. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 
> 
> As three silhouettes walked together in the forest, they wondered from the forest to the city. 
> 
> " Michelle do you remember when you got captured by Jusam, and you had those wires connected to your head?" Bonita questioned. Michelle answered with a simply nodd. "He said that you were reliving your past. Were you?" Bonita said, and yet again Michelle nodded. " What did you see?" Florence joined in. 
> 
> " Well it was all hazy at first but then the picture was clear. It was like being a ghost that had travelled back in time. I could only watch, I couldn't touch or talk to anyone because they wouldn't feel it or wouldn't hear it," Michelle started off trying to to see what had happened because it always made her shiver involuntarily. 
> 
> "Then a clear picture of a worn down building came into view. I was in a really dark place. Then...then I saw my parents. Their faces were pale and they were very weak I could see it. Then when I turned to my left I saw my little sister. She was huddled up right next to my parents. I was in another corner. We were all put into different cells. I was in a seperate cell. I don't know why, though.Then these robots came in and...and they took my parents. As my parents were being taken away, my sister started to scream hysterically. I was banging at the bars but it wasn't any good cause the bars were solid. Not even my powers could freeze it. Then they were taken into a room. Even though I was still young I knew what they were going to do," Michelle tried to keep her emotions away. Then her voice became very cold, almost as cold as her powers. 
> 
> " Even though when I was locked up in the cage, my ghost self could follow. There my parents wer pleading for my sister and my life to be safe, but then it faded like dreams do. Then I felt a tremendous pain in back, that was when Goku hit me in the back with that powerful ki blast," Michelle shrugged and they entered the city.
> 
> " You know what this reminds me of?" Bonita said staring awe struck at the city. " It looks like our world before it got destroyed by Jusam," Bonita continued her train of thought.
> 
> " Yeah it has that odd similarity," Florence added. " Uh huh," Michelle added her comment. Then as they were still intrigued by the city , they heard a struggle for help down a dark alley. " Dija hear that?" Bonita said as she stopped unexpectedly, and went into an alert mode.
> 
> " Yeah let's go check it out it came from that dark, scary looking alley." Florence pointed out. " Why are we standing here let's go," Michelle said urgently as she ran towards the scream for help.
> 
> When the three girls stopped to the entrance of the alley. They saw where the origin of the scream came from. There stood a young woman surrounded by at least 20 to 25 street gangsters. Bonita quickly anaylzed the situation. " We've got to help that woman. I suggest that we don't use our powers since it may cause a little confusion. Use your combat skills. Just think those gangsters are Jusam's robots, but try not to kill them. We will each take out 7 or 8 of these block heads, to make it even. Try to go through the middle so we can get the woman out of the crowd and let her escape after that, we can have some fun. Ok?" Bonita said in a whisper. Florence and Michelle just stood there and nodded as they heared Bonita's instructions.
> 
> " Hey you punks. Leave the lady alone," Florence said in a stern voice. One of the punks obviously the leader of the group came out of the crowd. " And why would we do that. We out number you 3 to 24. And this is none of your business. So just go away before you get hurt." the leader said who had a silver earring through one ear and had spiked hair and wearing a leather jacket.
> 
> " HA, the only people that are gonna get hurt here, are you. So you might as well back down now," Michelle quipped as she gave the punk an evil eye. " Oh yeah, I wouldn't count on it," he spat back. With a hand motion the whole gang had turned around and faced the three confident girls. Without a word the battle began.
> 
> Florence dived into the corwd and was doing a series of punches and kicks. About 3 gangsters went down howling, either holding their face or holding their knees. As Michelle took one her crowd of punks she tried to clear the way of punks for the woman who was being attacked to go through. But as she almost got to the lady a person grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat. She did a swift move with her elbows going into the guy's stomach, that sent him to the ground. That sent the knife flying into the air. Michelle quickly did a flip in the air and caught it. Once she caught it, Michelle pocketed the knife so that nobody could use it again. She finally got to the petrified woman, who was standing there as if she had seen a ghost.
> 
> "Come on, we have to get you outta here," Michelle said urgently as she grabbed the woman's arm. Bonita was getting tired of the gangsters throwing lousy punches at her so. She ran right up the wall of the alley vertically, defying the laws of gravity. Then she used the wall and pushed herself off the it hitting the other wall to her left and then as she came down, she delivered a swift kick to the neck of one of the gangaters, that sent him crashing into at least 4 other guys. This created a domino effect that cleard the path for the lady to get out.
> 
> " Run to safety," Bonita pointed out. As she pointed the lady immediately struggled to gain enough confidence to move. Once the woman was out of sight there were only 10 more guys left standing. " Let's finish them off," Bonita said with a snarl. With the effort of team work the 10 guys left standing suddenly crumpled to the ground.
> 
> " They should be out for at least 2 hours. I woudn't want to be them when they wake up, " Michelle said with a grin.
> 
> " We have to get out of here before any authorities get here," Bonita said. Then they all sprinted into the forest. " Hope that lady is ok," Michelle seemed comcerned. " Oh, I think she will be just fine. I wonder where she went after she ran off?" Florence wondered. " I think she might have gone off to the police, ever thought of that Florence," Bonita said sarcastically. " Ha, ha. Very funny," Florence shot back.
> 
> Finally they got back to Capsule Corp. As they got back, they had a a tasty meal.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> Bulma was leading them to their room after the dinner. It was a hall way that had three doors, and obviously three bedrooms.
> 
> " Bonita this will be your room for the time being," Bulma pointed to the one at the left. " This one here will be yours Florence," she pointed to the room opposite from Bonita's room. " And the last one here will be Michelle's room," Bulma pointed to the room next to Florence's one. " If there is anything you guys need just ask me or someone around the house. But you might want to be careful of Vegeta he is a grouchy and stubborn most of the time. Ok, so good night," Bulma said wondering off down the hall.
> 
> "Thanks a lot Bulma, we appreciate your kind hospitalty," Michelle said as she waved to Bulma who was already down the end of the hall.   
  

> 
> **Oook. That's the end of Chapter 2. The next chapter will be written by Slam. So you can wait for hers. Hope you enjoyed it. Plz remember to review. We would appreciate. ^-^******
> 
> **~~MuiLynn**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A New Friend

**Finally, this chapter is out! Whew, this took long enough (and a lot of nagging from my friends ^-^) But finally, chapter 3 IS here! Now, wait a few more months and you'll get chapter 4 ^-^...This is written by Ketsuki Ryu Shinwa, mostly known as Ketsuki the Exiled One.**   


**Natural Collision Disaster: Chapter 3**

  


Bonita woke up to the delicious aroma of breakfast. Of course, there was always the noise from downstairs. She yawned, and climbed out of the bed. 

"Loud..." she muttered to herself as she slipped out of the nightgown Bulma had lent her over her head and changed into her usual outfit-blue tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black running shoes (easier to move around in). 

She strapped one of her laser guns to her waist and a normal hand gun to her coat. She managed to walk to the front hall before meeting up with Michelle and Florence. Michelle wore her trademark outfit-icy blue turtleneck, grey vest, and blue jeans, however, she prefered combat boots. 

Florence wore something less casual-A red buttoned down shirt with the tails tied in front of her, grey sweatpants and black platforms, about an inch high (Wouldn't want to fall on her face!). 

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Florence asked Bonita, as she quickly produced a red hairband and moved to tie her hair. Bonita's hair was tied into a long braid down her back and Michelle had it in two braids but looped up at the back of her head-a pretty fancy hair style. 

"Full of nightmares", Michelle said gloomly as she moved to walk downstairs. "Just fine", Bonita shrugged, and ran down the stairs before Michelle could take a step. "Hey, wait up!" Michelle and Florence cried at the same time and raced downstairs after Bonita. 

Bonita laughed as she ran into the kitchen but her mirth was cut short. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were gobbling up the breakfast so quickly by the time Michelle and Florence arrived, it was gone. Florence sighed miserably and moved to sit on a chair. 

"Don't worry, we made more. I always make extras", Bulma said cheerfully as she moved to head to the fridge. "Why didn't you tell us, woman?" Vegeta growled anrgily. "As if I'd be that stupid", Bulma snorted as she brought back the food. 

Michelle, Florence, and Bonita attacked the food as soon as soon as it was laid on the table. They finished in a quick few ten minutes and stood up to head outside. 

"Wait girls! I enrolled you three into Orange Star High but the principal needs you three to go to the school this morning for an interview and new textbooks", Bulma explained. Bonita groaned mentally. She hated school, no matter which dimension it was. 

Florence smiled brightly, while Michelle just sighed. They followed Bulma out of the house and piled into the hover car, and soon they were speeding down the highway. "The school is pretty far from your house, isn't it?" Bonita asked, playing with her braid. 

"Yes. Gohan should still be in school. Maybe we can say hi while we're there", Bulma suggested and all three girls shrugged, not caring what they did as long as they got the whole interview thing over with. 

Bulma parked the car in the parking lot and they all stepped out, making their way through the double glass doors and down the hall towards the principal's office. First period was just over and the three girls found that they attracted many...interested looks, which did not please them one bit. 

Bonita had the urge to walk over and slam that guy's head into his locker door when he whistled at her, but managed to keep her temper down. They made it to the door without no trouble and they stepped in. 

The principal, Ms. Labvir smiled at them and told them to take a seat. "So, Mrs. Briefs said you three are very intelligent, am I right?" she asked. The three girls glanced at each other. How were they supposed to answer that question? 

"I suppose so", Florence shrugged. Michelle looked completely clueless, while Bonita shook her head. "Mrs. Briefs, I think I would like to speak to each of the girls alone, if you don't mind", Ms. Labvir said quickly, taking in the warning signs like a sponge with water. 

Bonita was certainly going act like a rebel, Florence was pretty smart and a good student probably, and Michelle was probably average. She was almost always correct. 

Bulma smiled good-naturally and nodded. "I think Florence should go first. Michelle, Bonita, I'll show you around the school and maybe you can get aquainted with a few of the students", Bulma suggested and quickly ushered the two protesting girls out, closing the door behind her. 

Florence stared nervously at the adult, who was studying her. "So, your name is Florence Hui...are you chinese?" the teacher asked. "Of course", Florence answered. "How do you do in all your subjects?" Mrs. Labvir asked curiously. 

"Last time I went to school, I aced everything", she shrugged, there wasn't a bragging tone in her voice. "Then I'm sure you'll fit in", Mrs. Labvir smiled warmly and 'okayed' this student. The rest of the interview went sort of like that as well, and Florence recieved her textbooks. 

Next was Michelle. She answered most of the questions, but some of them-she wasn't really sure. For example, "Are you confident that you'll ace a history test when it's tomorrow and you didn't study for it at all?" She had never experienced school trouble before, because ever since she joined the rebel group against Dr. Jusam, she had always been tutored by Florence. 

Bonita was the last one and usually answered questions with a rolling of eyes or an uncaring shrugg. Some she answered with interest, the others she stared at the principal with half drooped eyes, bored out of her mind. 

All three seemed to past the principal's expectations and they were soon lectured in all the rules, recieved textbooks, and were given a tour around the school. After that was all done, Bulma thanked Mrs. Labvir profusely and herded the girls away, to buy school equipment and bags to hold their work. 

They basically spent the entire afternoon shopping for either extra oufits or school material. As like all girls that have been fighting for the world for the past ten years, they didn't like shopping. At least, these three didn't. 

By the time they came back to the house, they were completely exhausted. "I hate shopping, I hate shopping..." Bonita repeated again and again to herself, dumping the bags on her borrowed bed before she ran out of the room to talk to the girls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You know, I just thought of something. Since we're going to be here for quite awhile, I think we should try to strengthen our powers. Michelle seems to have the power of water as well as ice...What if we each have one more power?" Bonita questioned, her eyes shining in excitement. 

"Actually, I'm very eager as well to try out my powers again...I hope they haven't gone numb..." Florence said to herself out loud. 

"I have water? But...Well then, now that I think about it, ice is water but frozen, so it is logical that I have the power of water. But yeah, I do agree with Bonita's theory about the each have two powers thing", Michelle agreed. 

"So let's try them out!" Florence said urgently. "Fine, but let's ask Bulma if she has a place for us to train. I'm sure the reason why we're here has something to do with our powers", Bonita said as they walked down the stairs. 

They ran smack into Bulma. "Bulma! We were just looking for you! Do you have a place for us to train?" Michelle blurted out, excited to try out her new found powers. 

"Normally, I would direct you to the gravity room, but Vegeta is usually in there and I don't want all of you to recieve a lashing just because you were in there. Turn left and head to the double doors and into the backyard. I think some of the others are sparring there too. Look in the lab for me if you want anything else", Bulma said quickly and hurried down the right. 

"Thanks!" Florence called out and quickly walked towards the left hall, followed by Michelle and Bonita. They slid the door open and was immediatly knocked to the side. 

"What the-" Michelle never finished her sentence. She widened her eyes as she saw two blurs slam into each other again and again, attacking and never stopping. 

Bonita spotted Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goten, and the normal Trunks onserving intensly, so the three girls make their way towards them. "Is that-" Florence squinted. "Goku and Vegeta?" 

The four boys sent an incredulous look at Florence. "How can you tell? They're moving much to fast for your eyes to see", Gohan asked. "I've always had good eyesight?" Florence suggested, more of a question then a statement. 

"Wow! They're such great fighters!" Bonita commented. "Duh, They're one of the best", Michelle answered. "No, they're THE best!" Goten interuppted. "In the universe?" Florence asked, half joking. 

"In the universe", the present Trunks said, grinning proudly. "Cool!" Michelle exclaimed. "Are you guys going to school tomorrow?" Gohan asked, turning his attention to the three girls. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you guys learn in this school. Wonder if I can catch up?" Florence said out loud. "I'm sure you can, all of our classes consist of plain idiots", Gohan reassured her. 

"Except yourself?" Michelle asked with a grin. "Except myself", Gohan repeated. "Yeah right!" Bonita said, grinning to show she was joking. Gohan shrugged, then turned back his attention to the fighters. 

Michelle turned to Bonita and Florence and started speaking in a hushed whisper. "You know, I think we should recieve some proper training. All our lives, we've been eaching each other what we know, which isn't much. I know Bonita is the most agile one, Florence is the quickest, and I'm the best in combat and we're all excellent using weaponry, but Goku and Vegeta can probably destroy an entire army of Slayers without batting an eye!" Michelle exclaimed. 

"What do you mean? Ask them? They'll kill us!" Florence protested, feeling a fear rise inside her as she looked at the two fighters. Bonita suddenly rushed forward and knocked Michelle down. A blast whizzed past their head and was stopped by Mirai. 

"Thanks, Bonita. I don't want to be hit in the face again", Michelle sighed in relief. "But how'd you know it was coming? You weren't even facing it", Florence indicated as Bonita got up and brushed herself off. 

"Are you girls okay?" Goku asked, concerned as he landed. "In one piece anyway", Bonita said, laughing nervously. "I'm really sorry...We just tend to go a little into it", Goku said sheepishly, feeling very foolish. 

"T'is okay. Can we train in the far end of the yard?" Michelle suggested quickly. Goku grew puzzled. "Well...Yeah, sure...But why would you want to-Oh, sorry", Goku completly forgot the situation they had back at their home. 

"It's okay. C'mon girls, let's go", Bonita said and they headed to the corner. "Let's start with a little stretching. I haven't done that little routine since a month ago", Florence said, smiling excitedly. 

"Hey Bonita, can you show me? I think I forgot some parts", Michelle said, oblivious to the fact that the two full blooded saiyans and the four half saiyans were watching them curiously. Bonita nodded without question and went into position. 

Florence walked up, being Bonita's spotter. "GO!" she commanded and Bonita took off running. The yard was big and she noticed no one was fighting anymore so she decided to use the whole yard. 

"JUMP, TWIRL, AND FLIP!" Michelle commanded. Bonita did as told, jumped up, did a back flip in midair and landed, and she started on her own routine. Down and up she went. She started with three cartwheels, and jumped right into front flips. 

After that, she was already near the end of the yard, so she bent back into a bridge and flipped again. She made five back flips before turning around, did a handstand with one hand, and seem to hang there, until she caught herself and landed with both feet. 

After that example, Michelle and Florence did it at the same time, twirling and flipping until they were back at the spot where they stood before. "Damn, so much blood rushing to my head", Florence muttered, holding her head in her hands. 

Bonita laughed uproariously, delighted to use her best ability. Before they had time to rest, they had blown into a battle, with Bonita using her wind to start it off. 

Soon, icicles and little embers were flying through the air. Bonita had made a wind shield around her, and nothing could go through. If Michelle or Florence went close to within five feet of her, she turned the wind against them, driving them back. 

Michelle and Florence suddenly leapt into the air and fell onto Bonita, locking her into a headlock. They fell to the floor laughing. "I give, I give!" Bonita shouted, laughing. Michelle let go, and so did Florence. Laughingly, they stood up and brushed themselves off. 

"You guys are really talented!" Goku exclaimed, quite surprised that human females could do so much damage. "Yeah, but we have to get back soon. But even with our abilities right now, Jusam is better then us in almost everything", Florence stated, sighing and shaking ehr head. 

"Maybe you guys would want some training. How about it?" Goku asked, grinning widely. Bonita brightened up. "Really? Awesome!" 

"You guys seem to know how to fight already, so we can skip the basics, alright? We start tomorrow, after your school day", Goku suggested. "No problem!" Michelle squealed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Michelle, Bonita, and Florence woke up at 7:30 in the morning. A new outfit was laid out in each room, so they didn't have to wear their regular cloths. 

They dressed and walked down the stairs together to get come breakfast. "Good morning", Michelle said cheerfully, digging into the french toast and hash brown. 

"You guys better eat fast, your day starts at 8", Bulma warned and in seconds, the three girls were finished and ready to go. They dashed out the door, not wanting to be late. 

"Guys, wait up!" Bulma laughed as she caught up to them, standing up the hover car. They got in quickly and drove to the school. "Your lunch money is in your bag. I'll pick you up when you call me. Michelle has the cell", Bulma said and she drove off. 

The three girls walked into the school, not sure what to expect. But they sure didn't expect a girl nearly bowling them over. That girl had her hair up in a pony tail. She had mischievous eyes and she had a pair of sunglasses resting on her head. 

"Oops! Sorry, late for class!" the girl panted, giving them a quick smile before zooming down the hall again. "What the-" "Hey! Michelle, Bonita, Florence!" Gohan called out, walking down the hall towards them with a girl with short hair. 

"Hey Gohan! Who was that?" Florence asked, a puzzled look on her face. "You mean the one who almost ran you over? That's Sabrina Lam. I'm Videl Satan, friend of Gohan. You are?" the girl asked curiously. 

"I'm Michelle Yee, the tall one is Bonita Ng, and the smart looking one is Florence Hui", Michelle said cheerfully, reaching out the shake Videl's hand. Videl shook it and smiled. 

"What classes do you have?" she asked. Michelle, Bonita, and Florence forked over their schedules. "Florence and I have same language classes, Bonita has math same time as Gohan. Michelle has-" 

"Come to think of it, Videl, we're late for class. Michelle, you have Phys Ed, Florence has History, and Bonita has Geography. Let's split", Gohan said and they went their separate ways, quickly weaving through the halls and into classrooms. 

Most of the day mainly went like that. They met at lunch and between first, second, and third periods of the day. Florence was way ahead of the class, and both Michelle and Bonita were average. 

At the end of the day, however, they met in front of the gym. "Why're we here?" Michelle asked, a bit annoyed. She and her friends wanted to train. 

"Whoa, the students been waiting for this for two weeks! Sabrina Lam, the girl who almost killed you, challenged Jordan Hido on a sports challenge. This will be great!" Videl said as she pushed the door and went in. It seemed, to Bonita, that the whole student body was here. Videl and Gohan, being quite well known, got seats in the second row. 

"What's a sports challenge?" Florence, puzzled. "Sabrina challenged Jordan on a game of basketball, soccer, and street hockey. After this game of basketball, we'll move to the field and the street near the school", Videl explained. "What's so interesting about that?" Bonita asked uncaringly. 

"That's cause Jordan is the star player in both soccer and basketball! Some people said Sabrina was the ultimate killer with all three games, but she didn't join any of the teams so we're not really sure. That's why everyone's here!" 

Sabrina walked up to the huge 16 year old boy and everyone fell silent. She was smirking. "Ready to be beaten?" she said, grinning widely. "We'll be playing four on four. My three teammates are on the basketball team", Jordan said, smirking. He knew Sabrina didn't have much friends two knew how to play and he was confident he would win. 

Sabrina's eyes quickly drifted over the audience and landed on the three extremly bored girls. "Hey, you three! C'mon down!" Sabrina shouted and they all looked clueless. "Us? But we don't know how to play basketball!" Florence protested. 

"It's easy. Now c'mon!" Sabrina said and with hopeless expression on their faces, Bonita, Michelle, and Florence walked onto the basketball court. "This is stupid", Bonita muttered as they stood behind Sabrina. 

Sabrina and Jordan stood in front of each other, glaring at them. There was no ref, just to make the game more interesting. A student threw the ball into the air and immediately made a run for it. He did not want to get pounded. 

With a jump, Jordan knocked the ball down Sabrina's side of the court. With a leapt, Bonita caught it and started dribbling it quickly down the court. Before she knew it, a swarm of three well built and tall basketball players were in front of her. Sabrina had shot down Jordan's side and Bonita threw the ball high into the air. With an agile leap, Sabrina caught it and dunked it with no problem. 

The game went on. Bonita, Michelle, and Florence were very talented in blocking, and always threw the ball to Sabrina who scored with no problem. Jordan couldn't keep up with the very athletic Sabrina at all. After the game, the results were 14-2 to Sabrina's team. 

Everyone was stunned at how well Sabrina played. "That was great!" an energetic Sabrina said to her teammates, pumped up for the street hockey. "We need a goalie for street hockey. Who-" 

"BONITA!" Michelle and Florence suggested, grinning. Bonita shrugged, but a mischievous glint was in her eyes. "Alright, let's go. Oi, Jordan!" Sabrina shouted across the gym. Jordan looked up. "Meet you on the west street in fifteen minutes", she smirked before her three teammates and herself headed out of the gym.

"By the way, what is your name?" Sabrina asked as she strapped on her roller skates. "You have to wear roller skates? But..." Michelle trailed off.

Sabrina looked up in surprise. "Oh, you don't have skates? Well then, we'll play without them. I play really well with them, though", Sabrina sighed in disappointment as she changed back to her original running shoes. 

"You're Sabrina Lam, right?" Bonita asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. "Yeah, who're you three"" Sabrina said, standing up and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulders.

"Me, Florence Hui, that's Michelle Yee, and that tall girl is Bonita Ng", Florence introduced. "Great to meet all of you. Now let's kick some butt!" Sabrina siad enthusiastially and they ran towards the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A little short, but I'm in no mood to go into detail about sports. Sabrina will later be a major character in this story, so don't think Sab is just here for fun. Okay? Probably Muilynn will write the next chapter. See ya'll!******

**--Ketsuki the Exiled One**


	5. A Strange Ki

Slam, who was supposed to write this chapter, is temporarily gone on vacation and is unable to write. So I took the liberty of writing it. This is Chapter 4 hope everybody who does read this likes it.  
  
That's about all I have to say. Happy reading! ^-^  
  
~~ MuiLynn  
  
  
  
Sabrina eagerly ran to the deserted street. West Street was perfect to play a game of floor hockey. When Sabrina reached the playing grounds she immediately started to setup. She was all over the place. Then when she was done she threw three hockey sticks to Florence, Bonita and Michelle.  
  
" If I didn't know it, I'd think she was high on something. I mean look at her, she is so hyper and perky," Bonita said eyeing Sabrina who was checking all the nets and the lines to where the boundaries would be.  
  
" Ah, don't be that mean. Probably, it's all this competition going to her head. Oh well, it is fun to play with her. Did you see that guy Jordan's face when we beat him?" Michelle asked giggling. " Yeah, it was a face of pure shock," Florence answered. All three of went to where Sabrina was standing, in the middle of the playing area.  
  
" Hey, it took you guys long enough to get here. C'mon let's get this game started!" a hyped up Sabrina said waving her arms in the air to Jordan and his teammates. " We got caught up in something. Don't have to be that impatient," a grinning Jordan replied. "Whatever," Sabrina said rolling her eyes. When Jordan and his friends had grabbed their hockey sticks, they all positioned themselves in front of each other on the opposite sides of the street.  
  
"Get ready to go down," Jordan hissed as a volunteer dropped a puck with small wheels at the bottom between Sabrina and Jordan. " That's what you think," Sabrina quipped. The person dropped the puck. Not before it touched the ground, Sabrina had already hit it towards the net. The puck went flying into the air and went directly in the net. People watching at the sides of the street cheered.  
  
Sabrina just grinned evilly and repositioned herself on the street. Jordan's goalie slid the puck on the ground. One of Jordan's other teammates got it and went down the street to Bonita. Florence blocked him and stole the puck away. Florence quickly passed it down to Michelle who was open. Michelle got it and went straight for the net but Jordan blocked her, so she passed it one swift shot to Sabrina. Sabrina flicked the puck and went into the net, again.  
  
By now Jordan was getting angry because he couldn't even beat this girl but another 3 girls who did had just transferred to the school. He told the Goalie to give the puck to him. When Jordan received it he went straight down the street passing Michelle, Sabrina, and Florence. He went for a slap shot. Bonita, who really didn't know what to do, held the hockey stick in front of her and put her other hand behind her back. Her hand went stiff and she called upon the wind. It slowed the puck down and the puck slid slow and smooth right into Bonita's hockey stick. She had successfully blocked the speeding puck. The crowd was dumbstruck. Jordan's slap shots were unstoppable, but her was a girl who had stopped it.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Jordan shrieked. " That's impossible!" Jordan carried on. "Impossible for some people, but obviously not impossible for us!" Sabrina said with her hands on her hips. Michelle, Florence, and Bonita smirked and went on playing with a whole new view of the game.  
  
Eventually after two straight hours of playing, Jordan and his team lost 27-5. Bonita let in a few shots since she was feeling pity that Jordan and his team were losers against them. But she knew if she let in a few goals it wouldn't hurt. She wanted to get their hopes high and then crush them.  
  
Both teams rested for a half and hour before moving to the field to play soccer. " Gals, WE KICKED BUTT!!!" Sabrina said raising her arm in the air. " We totally showed those pigs that we are stronger than we look. WOW!! You guys were awesome. Bonita how did you stop that slap shot?" Sabrina asked scratching her head.  
  
  
  
" I dunno," Bonita said with a shrug. Bonita and Florence knew though, but they did say anything the just smiled. " So where are we playing soccer?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"We will be playing North of here, it takes about 10 minutes to get to the field. We will put Bonita in goalie since I have seen what she can do. I'll be a forward. I want Michelle to be a forward with me but also a mid- fielder. Florence is defense. Everyone got it?" Sabrina said looking at the three girls.  
  
  
  
" What are a forward, a mid-fielder and a defense?" Florence asked with a puzzled look on her face. Since Michelle, Bonita and Florence had spent their lives defending themselves from Jusam's robots they never actually had time to play these kinds of games.  
  
" Oi," Sabrina said knocking the palm of her hand against her fore head. She then went on and explained what the positions were.  
  
"C'mon guys we have to show those girls that we are boss. We got beat up badly and I mean very badly the last two games. We need to win something. This is so embarrassing. This is going to ruin my reputation. Let's get our act together and let's win this last game," Jordan said with enthusiasm.  
  
Both teams walked to the soccer field. All the spectators followed. When they got there, they retrieved a ball. They got into their positions. A volunteer dropped the ball between Sabrina and Jordan once again. The volunteer backed away quickly so that he did not get killed while the two players raced from the all. " We are going to win this game Sabrina," Jordan said as the ball dropped on the ground. " In your dreams," Sabrina said as she stole the ball away from Jordan. Jordan slightly  
  
cursed and ran after Sabrina who was making her way the net.  
  
Michelle rushed forward to assist Sabrina. Two of the guys came in and tried to block Sabrina. " Sab, here!" Michelle screamed. Sabrina recognized the voice and instantly kicked the soccer ball to Michelle. When the two guys realized what had just happened, Michelle was already on her way up to the net. "SHOOT!!" Sabrina screamed. Michelle kicked the ball. The ball was kicked with so much force that it went into the air above the goalies reach. The ball went flying into the net. "YES!" Michelle said as she retreated back, then she was met with a high-five from her teammates.  
  
Jordan was now frustrated. The first goal had gone to Sabrina's team. Jordan's goalie kicked the ball three-quarters down the field. It headed straight for Florence. Florence came in and kicked it she kicked it hard but you could see it wouldn't reach the net. Sabrina stepped in and headed the ball and it landed right into the net. It was another goal for the girl's team.  
  
The boy's team goalie kicked it and it landed right in front of Jordan. Jordan went down the field and kicked it to his teammate passing Michelle and then Sabrina. Then his teammate passed it back to him. Jordan passed Florence with difficulty but he still got through. Then he took his shot at Bonita. Bonita crouched low ready to spring in the air if the ball happened to be above her head. Her hands  
  
were in front of her ready to dive for the ball.  
  
Jordan then took his shot. His shot was aimed where Bonita wasn't covering the net. Bonita quickly jumped and then dived landing right on the ground. The ball was in her hands and she was covered in dust. The crowd roared and cheered for he girl's team. The game was hard but the girls' team 10-1. The guys were left in shock. They were totally surprised that these girls had won over the champions of soccer, basketball and street hockey.  
  
"Well, I guess we won this sports challenge," Sabrina said putting her hand out. "Yeah, I guess so," Jordan said meeting her hand with a forced smile on his face. Florence, Bonita, and Michelle shook the hands of the other players. The crowd cheered and would never forget this day when the star player of basketball, soccer and street hockey was defeated.  
  
Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky. At first the raindrops came down slowly at a light drizzle. But then it was like the sky was throwing buckets of water down onto Earth. "Aw man!" Sabrina said as she tried to cover herself from the rain. " I live across town, I am going to freeze by the time I get back home," she explained.  
  
" Hey, I know what. You can come over to where we are living. It is very close from here," Michelle said warmly as thunder cracked over their head.  
  
" Sure why not, I will probably catch a cold or worse get struck with lightening if I try get home. You sure it's ok? I mean, me coming over unexpectedly," Sabrina asked.  
  
" Yeah I am sure it is okay if we help a friend in need," Florence said. The crowd that had watched the games had disappeared and had gone home. The Jordan and his friends had immediately gone home after the games.  
  
The girls headed through the forest to Capsule Corp. When they got there they rang the doorbell. Bulma answered.  
  
" Oh my!" Bulma exclaimed. " You guys are soaking wet. Come in before you get a cold," Bulma said hustling the girls into the building.  
  
"Where did you guys go? Videl and I left after the street hockey. Dija ya guys win?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Well, after the street hockey we went to the soccer field. We won all the games. The soccer game we won 10-1, it was great," Bonita said drying herself off with a towel.  
  
Then Mirai Trunks and Vegeta walked into the room. They both were shocked. They both had the same feeling. Something hit them. It was an unusual ki. They already knew it wasn't Florence, Bonita, or Michelle's because they knew what kind of power level they had. This power level was weaker than the three girls but higher than an average human's ki. They both looked at Sabrina, the source of the unfamiliar ki.  
  
" Who is that?" Vegeta asked eyeing Sabrina. " Hi, I am Sabrina. I am Michelle, Florence and Bonita's friend. We were playing a game of soccer when it started to rain hard, and I live on the other side of town. They said I could stay here until it stopped raining. Is that ok?" Sabrina explained.  
  
Before Vegeta could answer, Bulma cut in. " Yeah sure you can stay here until the rain stops. But the weatherman said that the rain wouldn't stop until the morning. In that case you can also stay here for the night just phone your parents and tell them that you are here," Bulma said happily.  
  
" Thank you," Sabrina said. Bulma gave her a sleeping bag and some pajamas. Sabrina phoned her parents and asked if she could stay the night. Her parents were just grateful that she had found shelter and were gladly to comply with Sabrina staying over.  
  
When the sun came up Sabrina was already up going for her morning jog. Michelle, Bonita, and Florence were eating breakfast. Just then Vegeta walked in. He sat down at the table and started to eat like a saiyan. By now Bonita, Michelle, Florence was use to seeing Vegeta and Trunks devour their food as fast as it could be laid in front of them.  
  
" Is that girl gone, yet?" Vegeta questioned. " Who do you mean by girl?" Sabrina said as she came into the kitchen with her arms crossed. " You figure it out," Vegeta said not looking her in the eye. Sabrina just went to upstairs to change but then stopped abruptly half way up the stairs. " Already did. I don't give a damn," Sabrina shot back and went up the rest of the stairs.  
  
" What was that about?" Bulma asked with a puzzled look in her eyes. " There is something wrong with that girl," Vegeta said simply. " What do you mean by weird," Bulma asked Vegeta. Suddenly Trunks walked in. " Trunks can explain," Vegeta said as he pointed to his son. "Explain what?" Mirai Trunks said looking at his father. " That girl, Sabrina," Vegeta answered as he started to finish half of his breakfast.  
  
" Oh ok. You see last night when Sabrina came in Capsule Corp, I sensed her ki was abnormal for a human. It was higher than a normal human but lower than Florence, Michelle and Bonita's ki. She can't be just like any normal human she must have been trained or something, I am not so sure though," Mirai Trunks finished explaining.  
  
" That's weird, really weird. But we can't dwell on this thought all day it is the weekend and us three need to start training fast," Bonita said looking at Michelle and Florence. " Goku is coming over and so is Piccilo. Goku has already set up the arrangements for training so I invited him over," Bulma explained clearing the dishes off the table and putting them in the sink.  
  
" Ok. Hope he gets here soon, I want to start as soon as possible," Michelle said with an eager look in her eyes. As soon as she said that Goku materialized using instant teleportation into the kitchen and Piccilo landed in front Capsule Corp. Piccilo entered Capsule Corp and stood with his arms crossed.  
  
" Everybody ready for a good day of some intense training? Hope ya are. I have already did some planning so I am going to tell you the pairs you are gonna be with. I also brought Gohan along if we needed an extra person," Goku explained.  
  
"So you are going to pair us up with one of you experienced fighters, right?" Florence asked. "Yup, I have already made the pairs," Goku said clarifying his explanation for Florence.  
  
"The pairs are going to be: Florence and Piccilo, Bonita and myself and last but not least Michelle is going to be with Vegeta," Goku finished with a big grin on his face.  
  
" What makes you think I am going to train that little girl?" Vegeta said with a smirk. " Hey! I am not a little girl. I can beat your sorry ass, well not now but I could if I wanted to, if I could train and get stronger. You are too grouchy you never smile and it's like a gray cloud is following you everywhere," Michelle said pointing her finger directly at Vegeta.  
  
" You could never beat me. I am one of the strongest fighters in the universe. Even if you do get trained you still won't be able to beat me. I will train you but when I am finished training you, we are going to have a one-to-one battle. Then we will see who is stronger. Ok?" Vegeta said looking directly at Michelle. "Fine," Michelle said with determination in her eyes.  
  
" So is everyone else ok with the pairs?" Goku asked so he could avoid another conversation like before. " Yeah I guess so," Piccilo said in a low voice. " Yeah me, too," Florence agreed. As everybody started to get ready to train in the forest Sabrina had come out of her room and down the stairs. She saw everybody get out of his or her chairs and head out the door.  
  
" Where are you guys going?" Sabrina asked. "None of your business," Vegeta said giving her a cold look. " Well, we are going to train since it is the is the weekend," Florence explained ignoring Vegeta's comment to Sabrina.  
  
" Oh. Can I train too? I want to learn new things. Since I am really athletic, I have mastered all the sports that exist. But I have never trained before, and besides I am a quick learner," Sabrina said as she walked out of Capsule Corp. and near the forest. " Being very athletic could help me and I wouldn't be in the way because I learn fast. I wouldn't need somebody to teach me 24/7 because I can also learn by myself. I am very self-efficient," she explained.  
  
As Sabrina was still going on why she wanted to be trained, Vegeta started to produce a small ki blast. He was getting annoyed of this girl going on and on. It was started to give him a headache. He decided that maybe a small ki blast would shut her up. He created a ki blast strong enough to knock her off her feet but seriously injure her. Vegeta then sent the small ki blast heading towards Sabrina. Instinctively Sabrina threw herself onto the ground. When everybody realized what had just had happened, they rushed to see if Sabrina was ok.  
  
" What the hell was that?!?!" Sabrina said looking livid. " That could have killed me!" she went on.  
  
" No, it couldn't," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. " At least it shut you up," he continued.  
  
" That was amazing," Goku said in shock. " No human can dodge a ki blast even if it was that small. Maybe you would be worth training," Goku explained.  
  
" Only problem is that there is no one to train you. The only people who can train is Trunks or Gohan," Goku said.  
  
Well that's it folks. Hope ya enjoyed it. Watch for Chapter 5 by Ketsuki. Or it might be by Slam.  
  
Anyways, CYA! ^-^  
  
~~MuiLynn 


End file.
